House of Twilight
by agvj
Summary: Combination of House Of Night by PC and Kristen Cast and twilight by stephanie meyer


House of Twilight

I still couldn't believe that this was going to be my new home, better said I couldn't believe I had been chosen to be in the House of Twilight I mean, yeah, I of course had read the legends and the 'scary' stories about vampires; but I never thought they were real, until that night when I meet Bella. It had all happened so soon; I was at the mall with Stevie Rae and Damien and this beautiful tall, super model status girl about 18 or maybe 19 years old walks past us and we all get theses chills that are in between totally creepy and totally calming it was really weird I just didn't know how to explain it. So while we were in Hot Topic she walks in, and then out of no wear Stevie Rae starts coughing really bad so Damien and I walk out side so she can get some air and we get her some water but she doesn't stop. I mean D. and I were freaking out, Bella walked out and was all like,

''Is she okay?''

"I don't think so!'' I say super panicked when all of the sudden Stevie Rae just stops coughing and breathing so as I'm like freaking out crying my eyes out; I mean this is my best friend lying on the ground, dead! I couldn't do anything to save her so, that's when Bella caries her into the bathroom while she's trying to calm me down, but I can't so I just follow her into the bathroom and right then and there she makes this weird symbol on Stevie Rae's forehead that looks like a crescent moon. Stevie Rae takes a deep breath. How had she done that!

"Oh my god! How did you do that!" I asked her with tears still in my eyes

"Zoey, you cannot say anything about this. This stays between us two. Don't worry Stevie Rae is going to be fine. She's been chosen. That's why I've been following you and her and Damien." She said looking me right in the eyes.

"Wait how do you know my name and Stevie Rae's and Damien's name!????" I mean hello I was like A. totally shocked B. super nervous and C. scared as hell!

"Like I said the three of you have been chosen and I was giving the task to follow you here and help you with the change. Stevie Rae has just changed soon you will as well and then Damien." She expressed in a very calming voice will still looking at me in the eyes.

"Wait change into what? And who's going to be with Damien?" was I going crazy?

"Into a Vampire and don't worry Edward is going to be with him. But right now we need to get both of you to the House."

"House? What house?" I must have sounded or looked really scared because she just smiled very sweetly and said in what was almost a whisper

"House of Twilight where you will complete the rest of your change. Now we must hurry you don't have much time left before you too start coughing as well. Don't worry, Damien will be there once we get there." Okay yes I was dreaming because vampires did not exist! I mean hello is not like Dracula was actually real and all those vampire stories are totally fake. They were fake right?

"Stevie Rae?" I asked as she sat on the bed right next to me and as did Damien. Where was I? It looked like some kind of hospital, there were stretchers everywhere and by the looks of it we were the only ones in there.

"Z.?" Stevie Rae's voice said to me "Are you awake?"

"Yeah Rae, where are we."

"House of Twilight. This is where new born vampires come it's like a boarding school." Damien said sounding very depressed

"D. how do you know that?" Stevie Rae asked him she looked beautiful it was like it was her yet it wasn't it, was completely insane and well Damien, wow, Damien looked hot! And I don't usually say that about my beyond gay best friend and well honestly he looked completely handsome! His voice cut my thoughts.

"My mentor Edward told me. He came by earlier when I woke up to check on us and he explained everything to me."

"Okay, but I'm still lost, agh! my head is killing me!" I said rubbing my temples

"Same here, wait where we are?" Rae complained.

"We're at the House of Twilight. This is the house where new vampires move in once they have been chosen. Like us, and we all get mentors mine is Edward Cullen, Zoey your mentor is Bella Cullen and Alice Cullen is Stevie Rae's mentor and this is supposed to be like a huge honor because the Cullen's only mentor if they truly believe the new vampire has a very special personality and they believe they will achieve total greatness. The Cullen's run this place well Carlisle and Esme do they're the Headmasters here and Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet are professors. Oh, let me tell you Edward is like really cute to bad he's married to Bella. Oh yeah, that's the other thing Alice and Jasper are married as well as Rosalie and Emmett. Anyways Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper all have like superpowers. Edward can read minds, so best be careful what you think. Bella can block what people think it like this really weird thing she can do. I still don't get. Alice can see the future and Jasper can control your emotions which I thought was so cool!" he said as Bella and seven other people walked behind her; wow what is going on here? Why is everybody in supermodel status that was totally not fair! Why was Edward smiling? Oh yea… well yes I felt stupid and darn it he just kept laughing at me…wow, he's like totally gorgeous, oh gosh I was totally blushing.

"Hi, girls are you feeling any better?" Esme had such a mom energy, I just nodded while Stevie Rae answered for both of us.

"We have these killer headaches. And that's about it." she smiled

"Oh, okay well here take these and the pain should go away soon." She smiled as she handed us an Advil's. Tee-Hee. I would think there was some super cool potion to drink, but Advil is my pain reliever miracle worker.

"Zoey we're Vampires not wizards we don't make potions oh, and before any of you ask because I know you will. We do run this school a little differently than others as in we don't drink human blood we only drink animal blood instead and we encourage every single person here to do so and we do eat normal food." Edward told us. Wow this guy could make me blush so much it wasn't even funny it was actually kind of sad and darn it! Sigh and once again he knew what I was thinking and was now laughing at me darn I feel so stupid can I just like shut my brain off, he shook his head no and gave me a friendly wink, hell I was blushing again OMG this was torture!!!

"Are you guys ready for a tour around the house," Alice asked as she sat on Stevie Rae's bed. "Or do you want to rest awhile instead?" she looked at each one of us and we looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure, I think we're ready for that?" Damien answered for both Stevie Rae and I; so we both just nodded in agreement, we got up off the bed and I wonder if we had to use any uniforms, what kind of rules did they, we have; what was our class schedule like; what about our parents and what the hell would happen to us if we stepped into sunlight?

"The only requirement we have for uniforms is that you wear a pin representing the grade your in and its basically like a normal school so you'll still be sophomores and you'll be wearing a pin with the number 10 on it. As far as rules go, we have only 1;don't be seen in sunlight, and no you wont melt or explode actually nothing like you read in those obnoxious vampire stories, but we do sparkle its like we're covered in diamonds. Something that you should know is that once you turn into a full vampire you won't be able to sleep, really it can happen anytime. For example I reached full vampire status with in a year of being a fledging, but really Bella was only a fledging for about 6 months which is the fastest change in vampire history at least of what is known. Because some of our students are already vampires we offer classes all day long the morning classes are from 3am to 9am , afternoon classes are from 11am to 5pm and our night classes from 8pm to 2am you do have an hour lunch period in between, as well as a breakfast and dinner time. We do encourage our new students to take our afternoon classes since it's closest to your normal schools. As far as your families and friends go you are welcome to visit them anytime as well as they are welcome here anytime; as long as it's from 3pm to 8pm. We offer almost every class possible." Edward went on but I got distracted by the Statue of Carlisle and Esme in the middle of what seemed a court yard, behind it was a building which Edward explained was the Afternoon Building where the dorm rooms and classes where for the people taking classes from 11 a.m. to 5 p.m. Across from it was the Morning Building to the East was the Night Building and the West was the library and the teachers/mentors apartments. It was also the biggest building of them all.

"Wait what will we tell our parents?" Stevie Rae asked Alice.

"That you got accepted into a private school that is extremely exclusive. And that is not a lie. This an extremely exclusive private school." She winked at us and we just smiled at her, they took us to our new dorm rooms we decided to do the morning classes so we could have the afternoons to hang out my room mate's name is Erin and Stevie Rae's is Shaunee and apparently they're like twins or something because that's what they call each other but its totally weird since Erin is a white girl from Tulsa and Shaunee is Jamaican-American and grew up in Connecticut. Damien was roomed with some guy named Erik Night; Edward had been his mentor 3 years ago for his sophomore year now he was a senior but still hadn't reached full vamp states. To what they told us is that once you change that's the age you'll be for the rest of your lives, for example Carlisle and Esme became Vampires at 28 and 23 but that was about 300 years ago. I could feel my mouth drop in total shock when I heard they were 300 years old! That was just some crazy coconut bananas! After we were in our rooms and met our new room mates they each took us to Damien and Erik's room and man was Erik Night a total cutie! I wouldn't say Edward Cullen states but close enough. What was up with all these people being totally gorgeous looking? It was so not fair! Even my best friends had changed but had they noticed? I didn't know and wasn't about to ask I was to busy staring at Erik, he could pass as a younger Edward Cullen for sure with the same brownish colored hair and topaz eyes and the same rocking body and I mean, hey if I couldn't be with Edward maybe just maybe I could have Erik. HA! Yeah right like a guy like him would ever notice me…

"Hi, I'm Erik and you must be Zoey." He said extending out his hand towards me I just shook it like an idiot.

"Um, yeah, I mean yes, yes I am." I know I had sounded ever so stupid but hey I'm over it, anyways that was how I spent my first day at the House of Twilight and I have to say it was freaking amazing! But I do have to admit I still find it crazy that _I _was chosen to be in the House of Twilight.

* **I had this strange dream where the characters from **_**Twilight**_** and the**_** House of Night **_**were intertwined into one story… the mall part wasn't in my dream but the tour part was basically my dream it was like I was watching a movie because it was the **_**Twilight**_** cast and the characters from the **_**House of Night**_** website so I have an idea of their characteristics****.**


End file.
